


Falling Apart

by Sidtrap1987



Series: Torn To Pieces [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dark, F/F, Game Altercation, Memory Loss, Messing With The Code, Monika Is A Bitch, Protagonist Is A Clueless Bitch, Resets, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidtrap1987/pseuds/Sidtrap1987
Summary: After her memory is reset by Monika, Libitina finds herself stuck within Act 2 of DDLC. Completely forgotten what she did with Sayori, she tries and goes to help Yuri and Natsuki to save them before it is too late.(Second story in the 'Torn To Pieces' saga. Warning: Very dark.)
Relationships: Libitina/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Libitina (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Protagonist/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: Torn To Pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629466
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Falling Apart

Libitina's P.O.V.

_I fall onto the ground in a dark area. Looking around, I find I am in an experiment prison belonging to Cerberus. Screams belonging to a young woman suddenly fill through my ears. I sprint yelling out desperately, "Elyssa!? Where are you!?"_

_Elyssa's screams continue until I find her in a room with a few scientists conversing with each other. A man with medium length black hair dressed in a mahogany-colored dress shirt stands over Elyssa. A black eyepatch covers his right eye. She is strapped down to a hospital bed, screaming at the top of her lungs. Her skin is sickeningly pale. Her clothes are stained with blood._

_"Has she been vomiting up blood?", a scientist asks the black-haired man._

_"Yes. The tests show that her body is crumbling. She must be terminated."_

_"But Reiner, terminating her will make Libitina go hayw-"_

_"Are you questioning my authority, Dr. Katayama?"_

_"No, sir! I would never!"_

_"Then shut up and do your job. Anyone can be replaced, Rhys. I suggest that you listen to orders without question from now on. Dr. Klein! Is that serum ready yet?"_

_A yellow-haired man with orange eyes laughs, saying, "Of course, Reiner. Here is it. Serum X-184. It starts from the heart and spreads throughout the body at a very fast rate. The efficiency for this is 87.5%. Chance of survival is about 13.8%"_

_"Very good, Julius."_

_Reiner takes the serum out of his hands and prepares to inject it into Elyssa._

_I scream, "NO! Stay away from her!"_

_I charge up to them before two guards grab me by the arms, pulling me back out of the room._

_"ELYSSA!"_

_"Libitina, h-help me! HELP ME!"_

_As I am dragged out of the room, I hear Elyssa's screams become louder._

* * *

I wake up with a scream. I find myself in a queen-sized bed, in a bedroom. My bedroom.

Suddenly, an influx of information floods through my mind. Information about the world around me and Monika's actions flows through my code. 

Sayori. She's already been deleted by her. I didn't get a chance to save her. So now I must go and try to save one of the other girls. 

Act 2. Yuri's life is in danger. 

_ "Why won't you give up, Libitina? You cannot save her."  _

I quickly get dressed in my school uniform and leave my house, sprinting towards the school. 

_"You could not save Elyssa. You're a failure and a waste of valuable oxygen. Just give up."_

I yell, "Get out of my head Monika!" 

Rounding the corner of the school, I bolt through the doors and sprint up the stairs towards the third floor, where the Literature Club is. 

I hear Yuri's voice through the door saying, "I want you all to myself. And I will be only yours. Doesn't that sound perfect? Tell me, [REDACTED]. Tell me you want to be my lover. Do you accept my confession?" 

I kick open the door, time slowing down. The Player presses 'No'. Yuri begins laughing cutely, reaching borderline psychopathic. She pulls out a knife and stabs herself in the stomach once...twice...then she reaches up to stab where her heart lies. 

Activating my Third Eye, I let out a scream filled with pure desperation. I grab her arm with a tight grip. Her eyes remain pinpricked, borderline insane. She crumbles to the ground like a rag doll, bleeding out of her stomach. 

With red angry eyes, I scream, **"YURI! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!"**

I fall onto the ground, pulling her into my lap. Running a hand through her violet-colored hair, she says weakly, "Li-Libitina? Is that...you?" 

Tears streaming down my face I say, "Yes! Its me! Libitina! Your friend!" 

Placing my free hand over her stomach, I force my power through her body, attempting to heal her. My power flows through her body, trying to close her wounds. 

_AN UNEXPECTED ERROR HAS OCCURED!_

I watch as a stab wound towards her heart forms. Her breathing becomes ragged, clearly dying. 

"No! No! Yuri! Stay with me, Yuri!" 

I pull her into a deep kiss, forcing my power to leave my body and seep into hers. Our tongues mingle together as her eyes begin to turn dull. She taps my arm weakly, grabbing my attention. 

I pull away from her, but to my shock, her wounds are still on her body, not healing at all. 

She says weakly, "Libitina...thank you...for trying...to save...me...I love...you..." 

Her violet eyes close, breathing deeply before going slack in my arms. 

* * *

_"NO! LEAVE ME **ALONE!"**_

_I let out a resounding scream, blasting the guards away from me. Quickly running into the hospital room, I undo the straps keeping Elyssa strapped to the bed._

_"Elyssa! Get on my back!"_

_The black-haired woman weakly grabs her arms around my shoulders, carrying herself on my back. Using the Third Eye, I begin levitating in the air slightly. Feeling a surge of power, I jump out of the window, trying to control my path of flight._

_We both land on a tree. Elyssa loses her grip on me and falls away from me. I use my feet to land on branches, which stop the hard impact of my fall._

_The second to last branch stops my fall. But then I hear a shout of pain, and a voice saying weakly, "Libitina..."_

_Turning my head, my eyes widen in horror. A metal rod impales through her stomach._

_"No. No, no, no, no, no, no. Elyssa!"_

_Jumping out of the tree, I land wrong, causing my ankle to twist. Letting out a cry of pain, I limp on over to Elyssa. I see blood pooling out of her at a fast rate._

_"Elyssa! Elyssa!"_

_I pull out the rod out of her body, which she screams in pain. She says, "L-Libitina, stop! I'm not going to make it! Leave me! Save yourself! They're coming..."_

_Looking up, I hear guards quickly heading towards where we are. I respond, "No! I'm getting you out of here, sister!"_

_Picking her up, I position my power to make me levitate in the air. I quickly use it to fly us away from the facility._

* * *

"Yuri? Yuri? No! Wake up! Don't leave me here!" 

She does not respond. I let out an agonized scream. 

_"You couldn't save her. How pathetic."_

I fall onto my knees and collapse to the floor, from the shock of it all. 

* * *

_"We're almost there, Elyssa!"_

_Flying through the air with my sister in my arms, I stop at an abandoned house, close to a town._

_"Elyssa? Elyssa, wake up!"_

_Red colored eyes open up slowly. She says, "Libitina...you did it. We're...free. We're free...at last..."_

_"I know. Stay here, sis. I'm going to try to find some help!"_

_"Okay..."_

_I get up and begin bolt out of the house._

* * *

When I wake up, I see that it is 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Looking up I see MC glued to a spot, without a blank expression on his face, conversing with Natsuki. 

Black digital rectangles cover her eyes and a sinister smile spreads across her face as her voice takes on a glitched voice. 

"Just stop talking to Yuri! Play with me instead! It's all I have...play with me. PLAY WITH ME!" 

Anticipating what's going to happen, I rely on instinct. I charge into her, tackling her to the ground. Her head hits the ground hard. I hear the sickening sound of bones cracking. When she opens her eyes, blood begins pooling out of her mouth. 

"Natsuki. Natsuki, its alright!" 

I quickly get off of her and help her sit upright. I quickly summon my powers and place it on the temple of her forehead. 

Gurgling, she chokes out, "L-Libi-tina! M-Make i-it st-stop!" 

My powers have no effect on her. She begins dry heaving up blood and bile...on me. At this point, I do not care in the slightest. I hug her tightly with tears streaming down my face. 

Suddenly she begins choking, from an invisible force forcing her neck to turn to the side. She screams out my name in agony. 

_"Hmm? Still persistent I see. No matter. She'll be dead in a matter of seconds."_

Monika's words begin to seep into my mind. I shake my head saying, "I don't believe you!" 

I summon my power and let it flow through Natsuki's body, causing her to feel numb to the pain. 

"I'm sorry, Suki...I want to save you..."

Natsuki flashes me a small smile, saying, "It's okay...you did your best...thank you for making...me...feel...numb...I...l-love...you..." 

I hear a neck crack, and Natsuki falls to the ground, her neck snapped at a 90 degree angle. 

Tears stream down my face as I say, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." 

I fall onto my knees, clutching my head in pain. Screams of searing anguish erupt from me, until I find myself blacking out.

* * *

_"Please help! My sister! She's very injured! She needs medical help!"_

_"Okay, where is she?"_

_"Follow me!"_

_I run back to the house with a few paramedics following behind me. Elyssa is there, just barely hanging on to life._

_"Elyssa! I've brought help! You're going to make it!"_

_One of the paramedics says, "She needs to be escorted to a hospital ASAP!"_

* * *

I find myself in a black void, devoid of light or color. I cannot even say for certain that the color of this is even black. 

Feeling myself on some kind of surface, memories of past lives roll through me. 

_Sayori._

_Yuri._

_Natsuki._

Each time I relive their playthrough, I find myself being unable to save them from their inevitable fates. Dying in horrendous horrific ways...by her hands. 

_"They don't deserve you, you know. They don't deserve to be saved. They're not real. They are no more than lines of code. Just. Like. **You."**_

* * *

_"Quickly! We're losing her!"_

_Elyssa's heart begins to flatline. One of the doctors immediately does chest compressions, with no success._

_"Clear!"_

_They pull out electrical devices and press them again her chest, sending shock waves through her body._

_"Clear!"_

_Another jolt of electricity courses through her body._

_After a few more tries, they eventually get no signs of signals. Her heart rate remains dead._

_"Elyssa! Elyssa, no!"_

_"Time of death. 5:56 p.m. on January 5, 20XX."_

**_"ELYSSA!"_ **

_I collapse to the ground sobbing deeply. The staff escort me out of the room. I try to fight back, wanting to stay with her. But they prove to be too strong for me. I can only watch as they put her in a black colored body bag._

* * *

"You know, you never were supposed to be here, in this game, in my Club." 

I watch as the girl with coral brown hair put up in a ponytail with a white ribbon and emerald eyes walks up to me. 

"Its only because of a glitch that you're here with us. You're less real than them. At least they were programmed into this game. But you...you don't even have a chr. file. You don't even exist in the game's files. You're an anomaly. A mistake. A glitch. Something that nobody wants." 

I retort, "I'm here because I-" 

"It doesn't matter why you're here. What matters is how to get rid of you. Apparently mind erasing doesn't do anything anymore. Code manipulation won't work on you that much. Tampering with your personality won't work. There's only a few options I have left for what to do with you." 

* * *

_I wear a black colored dress to her funeral. Not many people are there. Just a few distant relatives who knew us at birth. The priest finishes up his sermon and they begin to descend the casket._

_Tears begin streaming down my face as I realize that she's never going to come back. I'll never hear her laugh again. I'll never hear her sweet voice again. I'll never see her face again._

_I remain standing there, right even as the ceremony comes to a close. After what feels like hours, everyone is gone. I notice Elyssa's grave is listed right underneath two people's names: Elijah Markov and Astrid Markov. Next to them are the names Anubis Markov and Elliott Markov. And on her grave reads 'Elyssa Markov'. I realize just how alone I am. No friends, no family, nothing. What use is freedom if there is no one to live for? What does one do if they're truly alone?_

* * *

"I know everything about you, experiment. You have no friends. No family. Not even so much as a pet or place you can truly call home. The only reason that you're here...is because of a glitch. You're nothing here. You were nothing back then and you will always be nothing."

My repression, my anger, my will to fight crawls to a decline. Those feelings leave my body, until I am met with nothing but acceptance. Defeat. Admission for her to do what she pleases. 

Monika laughs sweetly, saying, "See, isn't this a whole lot better when you're submissive? Maybe it's in your code due to your experimented past, but that is irrelevant. Now...you are mine." 

She bends down to my level and grabs me by the throat harshly. 

"Now, what to do with you? I could send you back 'home', but I have a far more better idea in mind...something all the more...enticing." 

* * *

When I wake up, I find myself in an all white room. A room with no doors or windows. The room is filled with nothing. No beds, no tables, nothing fun to do. My wrists and ankles are bound with metal shackles, chains connecting to the wall behind me.

I try to recall anything. And things come to mind! My family, my past, my friends, happiness, hope, joy, sweet freedom!

...

As time goes on, I find myself talking to myself. I have entire conversations with myself, trapped in a delusion that I'm dreaming. When I sleep, my dreams are plagued with nightmares. When I'm awake I'm _in_ a nightmare. 

Minutes become hours. Hours become days. Days become weeks. And weeks become months. And months turn to years. Or at least that's what I try to tell myself, attempting to keep a semblance of time.

I lose track of time so easily. 

What feels like an eternity draws to an never ending crawl. That's when memories of who I was, those I cared about, begin to fade. Everything about me is wiped from my mind. The only thing I am able to remember is my name. 

**I am Libitina. I am Libitina. I am Libitina.**


End file.
